


Collage navideño

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sonríe un poco, pensando que esta quizás no sea una Navidad tan terrible. No si tiene a su manada de juguetes rotos con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collage navideño

Las paredes todavía huelen a pintura y la mitad de la casa aún sigue en ruinas. No se puede subir a la planta superior sin que se rompa el piso y sólo funciona uno de los baños, pero se tapa cada tanto.

Y, sin embargo, aquí están, decorando la recién reconstruida sala de la casa Hale con todos los adornos navideños que pudieron encontrar. Isaac cree que es sólo para darle algo de normalidad a sus vidas, aunque Lydia insiste con que es porque estaban aburridos.

Todos han traído adornos de sus casa, Derek incluso ha comprado algunos, además de traer del bosque un árbol enorme que ahora decoran entre todos.

Stiles ha pegado en las paredes recortes de pinos en cartulina verde, además de poner guirnaldas de colores en el marco de las puertas y en los apoyabrazos de las sillas.

Boyd levanta un poco a Erica para que la chica pueda alcanzar la punta del árbol y así poner la estrella de un color azul brillante, demasiado impoluta como para que sea vieja, como le aseguró Jackson.

Allison coloca feliz los adornos en el árbol, mientras Scott engancha en su cabello todas las esferas azules que encuentra.

Cuando acaban de decorar el lugar, Derek mira lo que han hecho, mientras el resto su manada va a la cocina para prepararse algo que beber. El lugar es un collage que definitivamente no resulta estético, pero que a la vez lo hace sentir más en casa que nunca.

Todos los adornos en el árbol son diferentes, algunos más nuevos, otros más viejos, sin que haya dos iguales, ni siquiera parecidos. Las guirnaldas también son de colores y materiales variados, además de que los pinos de cartulina parecen hechos por un crío de cinco años.

Derek sonríe un poco, pensando que esta quizás no sea una Navidad tan terrible. No si tiene a su manada de juguetes rotos con él.


End file.
